falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mount Blair trainyard
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMTRMountBlairTrainyardLocation }} The Mount Blair trainyard is a location in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Sitting at the southern edge of Mount Blair, this trainyard once served as a major loading point for coal removed from the mountaintop and only grew in importance as operations in the region scaled, especially after the introduction of the Rockhound. This also made it one of the focal points for the 2077 miner riots that focused on calling attention to the deleterious effect Hornwright Industrial Mining Company's automation had on their situation and the region in general. Layout This is a fairly large location, with a large central train building and several auxiliary locations including a scrap yard, warehouses, signal tower, and the nearby abandoned mine shaft Elaine. The central building contains a power armor station and power armor spawn point in the western half, near a tinker's workbench and a bobblehead spawn point. The eastern part contains a steamer trunk, a cooking station on the roof, and a chemistry station in the main hall. Upon the roof is another bobblehead spawn location. Up the stairs, in the interior huts, are the payroll and supervisor terminals. In the west is the scrapyard for old carriages, just past the warehouse, which contains a magazine spawn point in the northwestern corner. Out east, on one of the derelict trains, is another cooking station, just past the minor warehouses. There are three fusion generators in the immediate area of the trainyard that spawn fusion cores. Two are located on the ground floor of the main complex and 1 across a walkway on a nearby cliff. Notable loot * Note to Hornwright - Note, on a desk in a small building near the tracks. * The 197 from DC - Holotape, in a wall safe behind some boxes in the office on the second floor which leads to the supervisor's office on the third floor. * My name's James - Holotape, inside one of the train cars. * Security protocols - Note, on Hornwright security bots during the event Battle Bot. * Power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces - At a power armor station on the ground floor in the west end of the large building with rail cars on the tracks running through it. * Four potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In the northwest area; halfway down the narrow coal conveyor belt running from the abandoned mine shaft Elaine area into the trainyard, just east of the long blue metal hut platform. ** On the southern edge of the roof of the main building. ** On the northeastern corner of the eastern trainyard roof, near the small corner chevron plate, on the exterior corner of the locked (2) roof maintenance hut. ** On a girder holding the large L-shaped coal pipe attached to the huge bulbous white metal tower, above the coal carriages east of the yard building. * Three potential magazines: ** Vertically, between the two filing cabinets on the west wall of the office up the initial gantry steps, south side of the east concrete yard structure (with the yellow fan clamped to the south wall outside, near the flagpole). ** Vertically, behind the tall green work cabinet with the two blue tray containers (and mini nuke on top of it), northwestern corner of the upstairs balcony area; in the large metal storage warehouse, west side of the trainyard. ** On the small green chair, on the wood sheet platform, southwest corner of the roof of the east of the two large concrete yard structures. Appearances The Mount Blair trainyard appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes In an office at the trainyard, there is a series of wooden blocks that spell out "WE KNO" next to a framed picture with a bloody handprint on it. This is a reference to the Dark Brotherhood's mysterious note in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Gallery FO76 Mount Blair trainyard.png FO76 Mount Blair trainyard Skyrim reference.png|''Skyrim'' reference FO76 The 197 from DC.png|The 197 from DC FO76 My name's James.png|My name's James Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Ash Heap locations ru:Депо «Маунт Блэр» zh:布萊爾山調車場